


They Would Never Know

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Nakama, Nakamaship, Returning Home, Secrets, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strawhat Crew reunite after two years, but would never fully know what had transpired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Would Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the manga Straw Hat Separation series.

**They Would Never Know**

 

 

_Usopp_

 

Usopp posed when Nami complimented him, telling him how manly he looked, when they met up again after two years of being apart. He had muscles and strength beyond that of mere sniper skills and making traps. He wouldn't be a detriment to the crew ever again. 

They would never know how fat and lazy he'd gotten, and how he'd thought about not returning, when he was gone.

 

_Nami_

 

Nami hadn't realized how much she'd missed the idiots until she was back with them again. Her time Weatheria had been wonderful. She'd learned a lot from the scientists there, and had so much fun with them, but it wasn't the same as being surrounded by the sheer lunacy that was life onboard the Thousand Sunny. She'd even missed Sanji's salivating, Franky's perversions, and Brook constantly asking to see her panties. 

They would never know that her new magic wand meant that she would never need a man again.

 

_Franky_

 

Franky's cyborg modifications were a hit with the crew. He'd taken what he'd learned at Vegapunk's house and the cyborg animals he'd encountered and created a better version of himself. He'd put more armor under his skin, additional gadgets in his arms, souped up his engine, and added a hair gag to keep his friends entertained. 

They would never know about the unique modifications he'd made to his cock. That he'd save for a special lady.

 

_Chopper_

 

Chopper loved being back with his friends! He'd trained hard and learned about many new medicines during the two years he was in the Torino Kingdom. He was prepared to face any threat, cure any illness, and fight by his crewmates' sides. 

They would never know how much damage he'd done learning how to control Monster Point.

 

_Robin_

 

Warmth embraced Robin as she set foot onto the Sunny. This ship, and the crew on it, had become home to her and it was wonderful to be back.   She laughed lightly at Franky's display of his new modifications, embraced Usopp until he blushed and hugged Chopper until he joyfully lied about how much he didn't like it. Nami's smile welcomed Robin and reminded her how much she cherished the Strawhat crew. 

They would never know about the new scars she had from her stay on Tequila Wolf.

 

_Sanji_

 

Sanji's nose bled constantly from looking upon Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's glorious beauty. They were a sight to behold. Perfection in authentic female form. He had never been happier to be in their wonderful presence than upon return to the Sunny after being in Hell for two years. He loved everything about real women so much.   He was a true ladies man. 

They would never know how much he'd enjoyed having sex with another male.

 

_Brook_

 

Brook left the crowd wanting more as he escaped from his managers at the concert. He arrived at the Sunny with joy in his heart at reuniting with the Strawhat crew. The past two years had been a whirlwind of music, fame, and fortune. He regaled them with stories of his travels and performances and how much fun he'd had. 

They would never know about the panties he had tucked away in his afro, and the love he'd shared with the girl he'd rescued from the Longarms.

 

_Zoro_

 

Zoro scratched his ass and yawned tiredly as the party on board the Sunny carried on. Brook was regaling them with tales from his travels interspersed with the new songs he'd written. They'd been exchanging stories for hours, filling each other in on what they'd been doing for the past two years. Sanji was passed out in a corner from blood loss. When it was Zoro's turn, he'd mentioned training with Mihawk, but not with any depth. He refused to answer any questions about the scar over his eye. 

They would never know that he'd gotten it from falling on Perona's umbrella tip.

 

_Luffy_

 

Luffy laughed and cheered and clapped his nakama on the back as they sat around the small bonfire Franky had built on deck. The bubble coating protected the Sunny from the ocean swirling around them as they sailed beneath the waves. Stronger, better, and more determined than before, they were heading for the New World and the adventures that awaited there on Luffy's quest to become the Pirate King. 

They would never know that Luffy would give up everything for any of them, if they asked.

 

_The Going Merry_

 

She was still here, built into a new design by Franky, nestled into lock number two in the hull of the Sunny. She could feel them above her, full of joy and love for one another. A new chapter was beginning in their lives, one that would test their limits and conviction. They would need each other more than ever to survive.

They would never know that she wished she could be the one to bring them to their dreams.

 

 

**End**


End file.
